Eva Rodriguez
Eva Rodriguez is a woman who's been on both sides of the law already in her life. She's a tough, opionated woman, and was a repeat victim in the streets of Gotham until she got a chance to fight back and make a difference. Biography Early Life Born in 1984, Eva Isabel Rodriguez was born to Manuel and Nadia Rodriguez, a dentist and a homemaker, in Gotham City. Her parents died when she was young, from a car accident. At the age of nine, Eva was orphaned and, having no real relatives to look after her, was sadly put into the foster system, struggling financially due to the economic depression that hit the city after the untimely death of Bruce Wayne and the fall of Wayne Enterprises. Unfortunately, Eva was often looked over and bounced between different families. When she was twelve, there was a family that she was able to work with. She stayed with them until she was fifteen though, until her foster father attempted to rape her. She was removed from the house and bounced around from different homes again until she graduated high school. During all of these years, she rang with different gangs in Gotham City, committing petty theft, grand theft auto, armed robbery. Almost everything except homicide. She grew up rough and hard and she liked it that way. In the streets, she had no one to depend on but herself. No foster parents with incomes that could barely afford to feed her. It instilled in her a deep sense of self reliance. Despite having been in various high schools in the Gotham area, she was accepted into Gotham University, her major declared as Computer Science. She threw herself into her studies, pushing other thoughts out of her mind. She did enjoy herself yes, finally fully free, but she did remember why she was there. Since she didn't have much in the way of an income, she paid for college by waiting tables and working behind a bar. After her four years at the school, she graduated with magna cum laude. There was no one to attend her graduation and she gave her tickets away to friends who needed extra seats. Vitale Shortly after graduation, she met Michael Vitale, son of the infamous leader of Italian organized crime in Gotham City. She wasn't too knowledgeable of Michael's activities, not at first. The two began to date, and she found herself enamored with him. He was one of the few people around her who appeared to honestly care about her. He never really shared much about what he did, but Eva soon came to realize just what his position was within the Mafia. She was overlooked it, considering that she herself was from the streets. The relationship began to take on more and more importance in her life and she was sucked into the Mafia lifestyle. She moved in with Vitale and began to keep some of the books for the family. The family disapproved of her, but she did good work and kept her mouth shut. The two of them continued in this fashion for some time, over two years. Eva and Michael got close, at least in her mind. They talked marriage, but Michael always found excuses. Eva for her part, had realized that she was in deep, and was in far too deep to try to get herself out from under the mess she was in. Her life with him was much like that of the other wives and women but without the fancy things. She had a normal car, normal clothes, normal everything. Eva wasn't greedy or materialistic, and Michael knew this. He gave her what she needed, nothing more. It was about this time that her relationship with Michael which had been good and one of the few things in her life going for her, went south. He started to get abusive and cheated on her, often in front of her face. She didn't do anything about it, because Michael was the one with the money in the relationship. He would physically and mentally abuse her. She tried to be what he wanted, changing up a lot of her lifestyle and removing herself from her already small circle of friends, but nothing was good enough. Eventually she realized that she had to do something about the situation and refused to be intimate with him anymore. Unfortunately this only made him force her, and he raped her more than once. One night, when he tried to rape her, she finally snapped and acted. The End of The Beginning When Michael came back after a job, he and Eva got into an argument that turned violent. A few weeks before he had done some gardening for his mother and had left some of his equipment in the bedroom that he and Eva shared. She hadn't dealt with it like he'd told her to as a passive way of resisting. When he tried to rape her and beat her, she grabbed the shovel and repeatedly hit him. Some of her neighbors who had heard the argument from the beginning, called the police, finally having enough with the problems that Michael caused for everyone. While they had originally just called in for the noise generated, once they heard Eva's screams, more calls were placed, calling in a domestic disturbance. Seargant Steven Santieri was the closest to the apartment building and was sent in. He arrived on the scene and entered the apartment. He came across what was now Michael Vitale's body, as well as Eva standing over his body, holding a shovel with blood and bone pieces stuck to it. She confessed to the murder as there was more than enough evidence already to say that she was guilty. But she told Steven that she had done it in self defense. He believed her and then she revealed that she had a huge amount of inside information on the Vitale family. Steven realized that she needed to get to the police headquarters where she would be safe, especially once she told him that she was more than willing to testify against the Vitale family. She was brought to the Gotham City Police Department headquarters, but refused to speak to anyone but Steven and people Steven trusted. She knew from her work with the Vitale's just how many of the police department were corrupt. But she realized that Steven was trustworthy and had integrity. The FBI were brought in to aid with the protection of the person who was quickly becoming the most important witness in the DA office's case against the Vitale Family. The Federal Government was going to press charges after the city was, and actually was working with the Gotham City people to bring the family down. The FBI sent a group of agents, the leader of whom was Melanie Horne. Horne Eva refused to deal with the Gotham police or the FBI unless Steven was present. She knew that many of the police were on Vitale's payroll and she didn't trust any of them. Also, she didn't trust the FBI agents sent, particularly Horne. In the case of Horne, it wasn't that Eva knew that Horne was crooked, it was just that she didn't like Horne and she didn't trust the woman. Eva had started to develop feelings for Steven, feelings that she knew she couldn't act on, and when she saw that Horne had an attraction towards Steven, her feelings towards the other woman became worse. Meanwhile, she was getting attracted to Steven and she was fighting the feelings to the best of her ability. All her life, she had been on both sides of the law and she had never really had too much respect for police officers. However, she knew that Steven would never hurt her and more importantly, he would never let anyone else hurt her. He was the kind of man that she had wanted and needed in her life when she had met Michael Vitale. Steven was an honest and just person. Her attraction to him had been on a subconscious level at first, which was interesting. Because of the fact that she was under lock down within the police department, there were only so many people that she could see a day, and she knew a lot about which cops were dirty and which ones weren't. So she'd foisted herself on Steven a lot of the time, and they spent a great deal of time with each other. As she got to know him better and better, she realized that she wasn't just attracted to him, she'd fallen in love with him. That fact scared her, because she didn't know how wise it was to fall in love with someone especially when she'd just gotten out of a relationship that had been emotionally scarring and physically damaging for years. Eva also knew that she wasn't able to help who she was attracted to and now she'd gone and fallen in love with him. More Coming Soon Limitations Eva is a baseline human woman and as such is subject to all those limitations and weaknesses. She maintains a very healthy physique and diet. Skills and Abilities *'Master Detective:' Eva is an expert when it comes to detective work, particularly computerized investigation and network analysis. She is nowhere near as good at it as Isaiah Muir, but she is up there when ranking detectives around the world. Most of her abilities regarding this skill are unknown to her. She just has, at least to her, a penchant for putting things together and understanding what information clues can give her. This has failed her in the past, most notably when she fell for FBI Agent Melanie Horne's trick to get her to put herself in danger, but Eva thought that she was protecting Steven Santieri at the time, clouding her judgment. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Eva is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She has hacked into almost every government agency at least once, and more than once used her computer skills in order to benefit the Vitale Family *'Eidetic Memory:' Her memory is extremely potent. Eva remembers everything that she comes across, something that made her invaluable to the Vitale Family when she worked for them, and something that made her a great liability to them when she became the star witness in the trial against them. *'Multi-lingual:' Eva is fluent in various languages including English, Spanish, Portuguese. She has picked up passable Italian. While her primary language is English, she thinks in Portuguese. *'Gymnastics:' Years of gymnastics and dance have given her considerable skills in the field and she is an accomplished contortionist. She practices Yoga daily and is a Yoga master. Equipment Eva makes sure that she has her laptop with her all the time. She built the computer herself and it is designed to help her hack into any network she needs to get into. In addition, Steven Santieri has insisted that she keep a weapon in her police and FBI provided apartment and so she has, in a safe, one of Steven's firearms, a Smith & Wesson Model 5906. This would prove useful, when she stole the firearm and brought it with her to the Watercrest Hotel, giving her a weapon with which to use when she found out that the FBI Agent assigned to her case, Melanie Horne, was a mole working for the Vitale family. The gun, previously never used, was used in the justifiable homicide of Melanie Horne. The Smith and Wesson Model 5906 is now kept in the apartment that she shares with Steven, and he's taken her to the gun range a number of times to make sure that her aim is above par. While she does not like guns, the knowledge of what they can do to benefit her does bring comfort. Trivia Eva loves Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream. Her favorite brand is Blue Bell. Eva loves playing different board games, her specialty being Monopoly, where she will not play unless she uses the battleship token. Another game is Scrabble. Interestingly because the elementary school that she went to wasn't the greatest, Scabble is how she mastered spelling and understanding larger and more difficult words. Threads Active Threads Batman Batman: Gotham City Police Department Batman: Streets of Gotham Past Threads Genesis: Let Him Take Flight Once More Category: MirrodinCategory: Females (WH)Category: Mirrodin (WoH)Category:CiviliansCategory: Gothamites